Boneka
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Gara-gara Akashi, Kuroko harus mengambil boneka di rumah berhantu. [AkaTetsu Drabble 4/10]


**Boneka**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau kamu berani, ambil saja sendiri."

"Tapi kan, yang melempar boneka itu Akashi-kun!"

"Bukankah itu bonekamu, Tetsuya? Ambil sendiri sana!"

"Akashi-kun jahat!"

"Itu juga bukan urusanku." Anak lelaki berumur tujuh tahun itu membalas dengan ketus. Lantas membalik badan dan berlalu.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya, anak lelaki berambut biru, yang berumur sepadan dengan anak tadi, berteriak memanggil. Sayangnya, anak tadi sudah tidak memedulikannya lagi.

Tetsuya memandangi pagar rumah di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Semua ini gara-gara Akashi. Sore ini, Tetsuya sedang asyik bemain boneka di halaman rumah sendirian. Akashi, salah satu teman sekelasnya ketika di sekolah, seorang anak yang nakal dan jahil (Akashi pernah menempelkan permen karet di kursi Tetsuya dan dia juga sering berkelahi karena masalah sepele), tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggunya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin sekali menyadarkan Akashi dari sifat nakalnya dengan memintanya untuk menjadi temannya, tetapi Akashi membalasnya dengan acuh.

Akashi berkata jika Tetsuya sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan karena suka bermain boneka. Tidak terima, Tetsuya tersengat. Dia lalu menyuruh Akashi untuk pergi saja. Tetapi, namanya juga Akashi, dengan sengaja dia malah mencari perkara. Akashi mengambil boneka penguin Tetsuya dan membawanya pergi. Tetsuya cepat-cepat mengejarnya.

Di sebuah tikungan, Tetsuya melihat Akashi sudah tidak memegang boneka itu lagi. Kata Akashi, boneka itu dia lemparkan ke halaman sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat yang sudah tidak berpenghuni., tidak jauh dari tikungan tadi letaknya.

Dan kini, Tetsuya harus memberanikan diri untuk memasuki pagar rumah mewah tersebut. Ini adalah siksaan. Menurut cerita yang pernah didengar Tetsuya, di sekitar rumah mewah kosong itu terdapat makhluk tak kasat mata yang gemar menculik bocah kecil untuk dicungkil bola matanya. Begitu mendengarnya, Tetsuya tidak pernah mau lagi melintas di depan rumah itu meski harus mengambil jalan memutar saat pulang sekolah. Dan Akashi memanfaatkannya, karena di tahu betul jika Tetsuya mudah takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau kehantu-hantuan.

Waktu sudah semakin sore. Langit berwarna remang-remang kemerahan. Tetsuya harus mengambil boneka penguin itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan hadiah dari Kak Ogiwara, salah seorang sepupunya, yang bagi Tetsuya merupakan teman yang sangat menyenangkan.

Meneguhkan hati, Tetsuya mengintip lewat celah pagar. Boneka penguin bewarna hitam putih teronggok di tangga rumah mewah. Sambil mengutuk Akashi; semoga anak itu terpeleset kulit pisang saat berjalan; Tetsuya berhati-hati membuka pagar yang tidak terkunci. Karena berkarat dan tidak lama dibuka mungkin, ada bunyi berdecit setiap Tetsuya melebarkan pagar.

Berjingkat-jingkat, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, juga karena takut mengganggu entah siapa, Tetsuya berjalan pelan. Diambilnya boneka penguin dengan cepat, kemudian dia segera berlari kembali menuju pagar, bermaksud keluar secepat mungkin.

Sayangnya, ketika Tetsuya hendak membuka pagar, pagar itu tidak dapat dibuka. Berkali-kali dia menjajalnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar bisa terbuka, semua usahanya hanya berujung sia-sia.

Tetsuya mulai putus asa. Dia kembali menggedor pagar dengan keras, menimbulkan suara berisik karena pagar terbuat dari besi.

Menoleh ke belakang, Tetsuya mendapati pintu rumah mewah tadi yang semula tertutup mendadak terbuka lebar. Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Keringat dingin mulai menjalari kening. Gemetarnya kaki bukanlah hal yang perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Mencoba membuka pagar, menoleh ke belakang, menarik pagar lagi, menoleh lagi, begitu seterusnya. Netra biru Tetsuya mendapati sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala keluar dari pintu. Tetsuya tidak tahan melihat bagian bawahnya yang tidak menapak pada tanah.

"Tolong! Tolong buka pagarnya! Tolong!" Tetsuya mulai berteriak ketakutan. Pikirannya memutar beragam cerita yang pernah didengarnya.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Jantungnya mendetak tidak karuan.

"Tolong, buka pagarnya! Tolong!" Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menangis, sementara pagar keparat itu tetap tidak membuka.

Bahu Tetsuya merinding saat mendengar tawa menggema di penjuru halaman. Berulang, telinganya risih mendengar. Dia takut sekaligus cemas. Sosok tadi hilang bersamaan dengan munculnya suara tawa.

Dalam keadaan buruk semacam ini, Tetsuya membatin, mungkin benar apa yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang, jika anak kecil bisa melihat hal-hal ghaib. Dan mungkin juga apa yang selama ini Akashi olokkan itu benar, bahwa dia adalah anak lelaki penakut merangkap pengecut.

"Tolong! Tolong, buka pa—"

Tetsuya memutus ucapannya ketika matanya menangkap seorang anak lelaki berambut merah yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya terkejut. "Apa… apa yang kaulaku—"

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Kamu tadi berteriak meminta tolong, kan?" Akashi memotong cepat, terlihat khawatir saat melihat Tetsuya yang terkurung.

"Bantu aku keluar dari sini, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya merengek. "Pagarnya tiba-tiba terkunci dari depan."

Merasa paham, Akashi menggerayangi gembok yang ternyata terkunci, sedangkan tidak ada kunci di mana pun.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Akashi lalu berkata, "Bisakah kamu memanjat pagar, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng tegas. "Akashi-kun, apakah kamu lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memanjat?"

Akashi tentu saja mengetahui dengan baik kelemahan Tetsuya yang satu ini.

"Kalau begitu aku yang memanjat, nanti kamu aku gendong."

Tidak dapat berkata-kata, Tetsuya hanya dapat menyaksikan saat tubuh Akashi dengan lincahnya memanjat. Akashi gesit sekali. Tetsuya berpikir, mungkin ini akibat dari kebiasaan Akashi yang suka telat ke sekolah (dia lalu memanjat pagar untuk bisa menerobos masuk).

Tubuh Tetsuya sangat ringan ketika Akashi menggendongnya. Di kelas, Tetsuya memang termasuk ke dalam jajaran siswa terkurus. Biar begitu, sambil tetap memegangi boneka penguin, Tetsuya memeluk leher Akashi dengan erat. Dia takut sekali kalau jatuh. Pengalaman jatuh dari pohon satu tahun yang lalu telah membuatnya kapok untuk memanjat.

Karena terpeleset di besi pagar terakhir, kedua anak itu akhirnya terjatuh. Tidak sampai cedera, tetapi keduanya merasa kelelahan; Akashi kelelahan memanjat, sementara Tetsuya kelelahan berteriak.

Menyadari sesuatu, Tetsuya bertanya, "Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menolongku?"

Dalam hati Tetsuya berdoa semoga Akashi menolongnya karena anak itu sudah bertobat dari kenakalannya.

"Ibumu tadi menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, Tetsuya. Tentu saja aku harus segera mengantarmu ke rumah, bisa jadi bubur aku kalau sampai membantah perintah ibumu yang galak itu."

Tetsuya terkejut. "Jadi, bukan karena…"

"Karena apa?"

' _Bukan karena kamu menerimaku sebagai teman?'_

Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin membalas begitu, tetapi tidak jadi. Sebagai ganti, dia kemudian menimpuk kepala Akashi dengan boneka penguinnya.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Tetsuya menggerutu.

"Lho, apa salahku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Dalam hati Tetsuya membatin, untung saja Akashi tidak dia timpuk memakai sandal.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
